I Hate You
by RandomMinecrafter
Summary: Steve and Tyler go to Benny's strip club... and things get weird.


~Tyler's P.O.V~

Steve and I were currently in Benny's strip club, and I was not enjoying it. I gasped as a stripped started giving me a lap dance, slowly getting an unwanted erection. I scrunched up my nose as the stripper left and tried to hide the hard-on, seeing Steve whispering to Benny next to me.

"Huuggghe." Benny said, looking at Steve and I.

"What? You want to go downstairs? Well come on then, Tyler." Steve said, standing up. He looked like he had a smirk on his , but I blew it off as my imagination as they started walking away.

"Wait up!" I called out, trying to hurry and hide the bulge in my pants at the same time.

I walked into the room that my friends went into after going downstairs and yelped as I was pinned against the wall.

"Don't think I didn't notice this, Tyler." Steve told me with a chuckle, palming me through my jeans as he caught my lips in a kiss. My lips moved against his as I was teased, a moan I let escape, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. I let him take dominance immediately as his tongue moved around my mouth before pulling away.

Steve roughly pulled me towards a bed, Benny coming up and lifting my shirt, pulling it over my head. Benny pinned me onto the bed and I groaned as I wasn't allowed to move once again. The groan soon turned into a moan as Benny kissed along my neck, finding my sweet spot. He sucked on it, every once in a while giving small nips before pulling back and admiring the hickey he made. I was panting by now, my erection straining against my pants. I whimpered as it was palmed once again, Benny moving onto my chest, patching onto a nipple. I moaned as he sucked on it, swirling his tongue around it as he brought up one hand to run the other. Steve kissed me once again as Benny started to suck on my other nipple, I let out a whimper as my friends teased me.

"I-I hate you..." I panted when Steve pulled away.

"Sure you do." He replied sarcastically, taking off his own shirt and pants. I was about to reply when Benny brushed his hand against my erection, making my breath hitch in my throat.

Benny brought his hand up and undid the button on my jeans, using his mouth to unzip the zipper. Steve assisted him in taking them completely off of me, leaving me almost fully exposed to the other two boys. Steve's hand trailed up to my boxers, hooking his finger into them and pulling, my boner shooting up.

"Y'know, we could leave him here, Benny." Steve said, palming his own erection.

"Huuh." Benny agreed, doing the same.

"No! P-please don't..." I whimpered, Steve laughing.

"I won't do that, Tyler. You have to help me out, too." He said, his brown eyes clouding over with lust.

I gasped as a wet warmth enveloped my dick, my blue eyes locked with Benny's as he swirled his tongue around the tip before he deep throated me, bobbing his head and humming. I moaned loudly as he did so, lightly gripping the bed sheets. He pulled away before I could come, making me give him a playful glare. He went over to a drawer and pulled out a condom, which Steve took gladly, and a container of lube.

Benny looked to me, his eyes asking for consent as I nodded. He coated three fingers with lube and came over to me. I bit my lip as he circled my entrance before lightly pushing in, I let out a groan of pain and he waited for me to adjust. I did do and nodded when I was ready, he began to slowly thrust in and out before adding another finger, doing the same thing a few times before scissoring me. Benny added the third finger and began thrusting again, I let out a small moan as he did so, pushing myself closer to him.

When I was ready Steve lubed up after putting the condom on, coming over to me. He flipped me over and put his dick at my entrance.

"Ready?" He asked, I nodded in response, gasping as he pushed into me. He started to slowly thrust in and out, making me moan under my breath until he hit my prostate, I screamed out a moan, panting as he continued to thrust into that area.

Benny came up to me and I took his dick in my mouth, licking the tip and sucking him, taking as much of him as I could into my mouth. I bobbed my head and hummed as he did to me, keeping up the act as I came to orgasm. I let out a loud moan as I did so, Benny and Steve coming after me.

"I-I love you..." I panted, laying on the bed.

"I thought you hated us." Steve replied tiredly, my blue eyes locking with his brown ones as he pulled me into another kiss.


End file.
